


[podfic] Best Laid Plans of Wolves and Men

by reena_jenkins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Canon-Typical Violence, Embarrassment, Fake/Pretend Relationship, ITPE 2017, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Podfic, Protective Derek, Scent Marking, Sharing Clothes, Trope Subversion/Inversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Maybe murder seems better to Derek than being Stiles Stilinski's pretend boyfriend.





	[podfic] Best Laid Plans of Wolves and Men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverandblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Best Laid Plans of Wolves and Men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016985) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
 ****

 **Warnings:** Fake/Pretend Relationship, Trope Subversion/Inversion, Embarrassment, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Scent Marking, Sharing Clothes, Protective Derek, Canon-Typical Violence, ITPE 2017

 **Length:**  00:16:51  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as [ **an mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(TWolf\)%20_Best%20Laid%20Plans%20of%20Wolves%20and%20Men_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as  **[a podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0778.zip)**  compiled by [](http://twitter.com/idellaphod)[](http://twitter.com/idellaphod) **idellaphod**


End file.
